I nyarello Olorin ar Galadriel 's nilme
by Minstrel of the Elves
Summary: What bond is stronger than friendship? It survives ages of time through the hardest times. When all is dark it is a light to the darkness. This is the tale of a great friendship that lasted through ages of war and strife. The friendship of The grey wizard and the Golden lady, Gandalf and Galadriel.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter I

_ "Many that live deserve death. Some that die deserve life. Can you give it to them Olorin? Do not be too eager to deal out death and judgment. For even the wise cannot see all ends" _Olorin the Maia wandered through the forests of Irmo as he thought on these things. He had spoken something earlier that day which had angered her greatly. Though she was the lady of sorrow and pity her anger was great and terrible at times. The words which she said to him where now engrained in his mind. He continued to walk through Irmo's gardens of Lorien when he heard a small noise several feet ahead of him. He slowly glided behind a tree and looked into a clearing of lively green grass.

A small creek flowed at the edge creating a beautiful bubbling sound on the smooth glistening rocks. Several feet in front of him danced a little golden haired Eldar lalaith. Her hair and beauty would make him believe that the child would have been a Vanir, fairest of races of the Eldar, yet her eyes flashed bright with a fiery passion that only the Noldor possessed.

When Olorin stepped out from behined the tree his foot snapped a twig, horriblely frightening the young girl.

The young child swiftly turned around her bright curious blue eyes staring at him. She studied his face for several moments. Behind the young blue eyes Olorin could see curiosity and wisdom waiting to be unleashed.

"You are not one of the Eldar, are you?" she said, a half question half statement. Though Olorin had the outwardly apearence of an older adolescent Vanir he he was truly one of the Maiar, an angelic spirit born from the mind of Eru Illuvatar. He along with many others chose to live in Ea, the physical world, where they would be vassals of Eru's will.

"You are a smart Lalaith. How did ye come to that conclusion?" inquired Olorin, amusment in his voice.

Giggling the child answered, "You make the Vanir look as dull as a cloudy night. I am Alatriel, daughter of Finarfin, me and Mine brothers are here to honor _Naneth nin_, for she passed to the stars. I came to show her my song and dance when you intruded," said Alatriel with a playful frown.

"Where are your father and brothers? For I see only one here,"

"_Adar_ and my brothers have left I did not want to leave for I love the gardens so. I snuck away!"she said with a small shout.

"Well I am sure that your _Adar_ and brothers miss you sorely and are very worried for you. I do not think that you can stay here for ever _Lalaith_. Come, take my hand together we shall walk you back home.

Alatriel took the hand of the Maia, she was not even half his size, for she but very young. Together they walked, neither knew it but they had just began a beautiful friendship.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II

"My lord Feanor for the last time I must tell you no!" exclaimed Alatariel to the Lord of the Noldor.

"Please I beg of you, just one strand of your hair!" pleaded the spirit of fire.

"I have told you once must I tell you a thousand times?" exclaimed the daughter of Finarfin. "Go now, leave me for you are disturbing me with your constant pleading."

Feanor took a step closer to Alatariel. His eyes closely examined to Elf maiden's golden hair. "It must be so wonderful," he said, "to have hair so beautiful as yours." His hand came up and started caressing her hair taking one lock in hand and letting the single strands slip away slowly.

"My lord Feanor," she said in a shaking voice. "Please stop, I do not enjoy this. She looked up at him, his eyes drawn only to her shining hair.

"Just a single strand, is that to much to ask?" he asked in a fake sad voice.

"My Lord Feanor, please stop." She once again asked. A single small tear began rolling down her cheek. She noticed a gleam out of the corner of her eye and realized that it was a small knife. She gasped, realizing that if she would not give a strand of her hair willing he would take some.

She felt pressure on her hair but before Feanor could cut it the door opened.

"What is happening in here?!" asked an angry voice. Alatariel recognized it as the voice of Olorin.

"Go away now Vanyar youth, forget what you have seen!" he spat.

Then the entire room grew dark and Feanor fell on the ground in fear. Alatariel looked up and saw that Olorin had grown greatly in stature. A great terrible voice boomed from him and his eyes turned to stars, shining and bright.

**"Feanor Finweion! Do not take me for some Vanyar youth! For I am Olorin! Who was born of the mind of Eru, who participated in the songs of the Ainur! I helped build THE FOUNDATIONS OF THE EARTH! Go now and leave this place!"** Feanor quickly got up and left.

Running into the arms of Olorin she began to slowly sob into his arm. She fell asleep that way. He cradled her as he would a babe and softly sang to her sweet little songs in the tongue of the Ainur.

**A/N**

Just to point things out this won't turn out to be a Galadriel/Gandalf story. The point of this chapter was to strengthen the bond of Olorin and Alatariel. By the way a special shout out to LalaithElerrina, who was the first person to review one of my stories EVER! One more thing, Feanor was not going to rape her but simply take some of her hair. Please don't hate me for putting Feanor in such evil light it's just that, er, he can get really greedy and mean sometimes. So don't hate because of this please? Okay good. Stay tuned for more chapters coming soon!


End file.
